Season 2 Week 3
This Week's Games Beasts @ Tigers Rockets @ Sharks Firebirds @ Renegades Rhinos @ Wolves New York Beasts @ Moscow Tigers Final Score: Tigers 31, Beasts 14 Game Summary: The Beasts scored 14 points in 9 seconds from 0:00 left in the 1st to 4:51 in the second quarter, then Gale Sayers wrecked everything on his way to TD after TD. The Tigers went on an unanswered 31 point run. Notable Facts: It was 14-0 Beasts at the start of the 2nd Quarter. Gale Sayers ran to hell and back with 210 yards and 4 TD's on 14 carries. Natrone Means had the same amount of carries with 49 yards. Ken Stabler was sacked 3 times while throwing for 12-18 for 111 yards, 1 TD, and 1 INT. Game MVP: FS Nolan Cromwell. He had 6 tackles, 1 assist of an tackle, and 1 INT. Carolina Rockets @ New Jersey Sharks Final Score: Rockets-14 Sharks-7 Game Summary: The rockets got 2 TD's in the first half, but the Sharks showed signs of life in the second half with a TD. Injury Report: Sharks DT Kareem Carson is out for 20 weeks with a torn MCL Notable Facts: Earl Campbell went 7 carries for 16 yards, Rozier went 16 attampts for 34 yards. Len Dawson went 15 for 21 on passing attempts while Joe Montana went 14 for 18. Rob Moore had an average of 14.3 yards per reception. Side Notes- The Sharks coaching staff must have been drunk, as they made Center Jim Langer their starting kick and punt returner. (P.S, we have photographic proof.) MVP: Mike Rozier, he had a great game Ontario Firebirds @ Oklahoma City Renegades Final Score: (OT) Renegades 13, Firebirds 7 Game Summary: An Instant Classic at Renegade County Stadium! Firebirds QB Bernie Kosar found WR Chris Armstrong for a 9 yard TD strike on 4th and Goal to tie the game with 29 seconds left. Or did he? Armstrong actually stepped through the back of the endzone but since it was less than two minutes left, Rengade Coach Keenan Rollan couldn't challenge the play. A blown call led this game to OT. In OT, with 47 seconds left, Renegade QB Johnny Unitas found WR Wesley Walker for a 75 yard TD pass in dramatic fashion as the Renegades advance to 2-1 and the Firebirds stay tied for first in the Northeastern Divison at 0-3. Notable Facts: This game was full of dramatic pass plays, and unbelievable catches. Bernie Kosar continued his high pass attempt ways going 15-23 for 182 yards, 1 TD, and 1 INT. Johnny Unitas went 12-14 for 194 yards and 1 TD. Walter Payton had a mere 30 yards on 12 carries, but still did better than his counter-part. Ernie Davis had 29 yards and 1 TD on a league record 21 carries. Firebird SS Dick Anderson was everywhere tonight, with 8 tackles. Each team had one player wit 100+ recieving yards. For the Firebirds, Ricky Sanders had 108 yards on 4 receptions. Renegade WR Wesley Walker had 104 yards and a TD on 5 catches. Firebird FS Earl Thomas had a chance to make a game-saving tackle on Wesley Walker in OT, but Walker was able to pull Thomas with him, (Barely) into the endzone. Game MVP: Renegade QB Johnny Unitas. He came through in the clutch. Michigan Rhinos @ Oxnard Wolves Score: Rhinos-3 Wolves-0 Game Summary: There was nothing spectacular about this game, it was very plain. Notes Not a point was scored going into the 4th quarter Brady threw 3 interceptions Andre Reed had 8 receptions for 74 yards MVP: Andre Reed, he had an amazing game